Burning Bridges
by Kamalers
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both heads -typical- but Hermione finds out that something terrible has happened to Draco and she tries to figure it out without letting him know that she knows. Content may change later on in the story. Title taken from Jason Mraz.


The Tears of a Dragon

**Disclaimer : Would you believe me if I said that I owned Harry Potter, cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me.**

Monday, September 10  
6:20 pm  
The Head's Common Room.

Here you go mum, your wish is my command. That's right, my mum put me up to this. She thought that if I wrote everything down this year, this year that is _supposed _to be my golden year at Hogwarts – my seventh year – I'll be able to look back and smile. But how can that be possible. Yeah, I became Head Girl, and yes, I'm still head of my class as of yet. But how can I look at all that good when just that one bad thing overpowers it all.

Draco Malfoy is Head Boy.  
I know, I almost gagged just writing it.

On the first day of school, ten days ago, Dumbledore mentioned it to us. I mean, I knew that _I _was Head girl, but I didn't know _he _was. And by the look on his face, I don't think he knew it either.

Thats not even the worst part. Draco Malfoy and I have to share a dorm room.  
Yeah, exactly.  
So much for my golden year.

That _boy _ is the biggest pain in my rear. All he ever talks about is how much better 'Purebloods' are to 'Mudbloods'. You have no idea how much I want to punch him in the nose again. Ha, I just laughed a little remembering.

Well, other than that my first week and a half of school has been fine. Harry and Ginny are still together, Ron is Ron, and I am still Hermione.

I forgot to mention. I, Hermione after years of torment, finally decided that I needed a change. So, I made my mom pick me up a hairstyling book from Flourish and Blotts. Since I turned 17 earlier than most of my friends, I was able to start practicing a few of the spells. The one that I liked the most made my hair fall into soft curls instead of a bushy mess. Harry and Ron said that they liked it and Ginny practically ripped my hair out playing with it. Malfoy on the other hand had a snide remark of course.

"Aw, I knew you wanted me Granger, but you didn't have to try and get all prettied up for it. It'll never help you." Is what he said.

I know, kill me.  
Oh speak of the devil, here he comes now.  
More later, I promise.

Closing her journal, Hermione Granger looked up at Draco Malfoy from where she was lying on the floor in front of the fire.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he stared down at her.

"Eating a pie, what does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped, sitting up and placing her notebook in her lap.

"Whatever." He replied glaring at her and walking across the room and up the stairs to his dorm. A few minutes later an owl began pecking at the window. Hermione crossed the room and opened the window and the bird flew in. Hermione had been wrong, it wasn't an owl at all. It was a very handsome hawk, and it carried a big and bulky package. She wondered how one creature could carry such a package, but realized that the bird wasn't really all that small.

She shyly reached a hand out to grab the package and the bird stood completely still. She sighed and untied the twine around its legs.

"Thanks." She read the name on the parcel. "I'll get this to Draco." She told the bird. As if the bird understood it nudged her with it's beak before soaring back out of the window. After closing the window, Hermione picked up the rather heavy package and started to walk up the stairs.

Unlike the other dormitories, there was only one door which led to one room with one bed. Draco's room.

Taking a deep breath Hermione softly knocked on the door. She waited for a second before knocking a little bit harder. When he still didn't answer, she rapped hard on the door. Finally the door was ripped open and Draco stood glaring at her without a shirt on. Hermione gulped.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her.

"Here." She muttered extending the package out to him. "It just came. A hawk brought it." She told him. Draco stared at it for a second before taking it.

"Thanks." He said before shutting the door in her face. Scoffing, Hermione walked back down the stairs and grabbed her notebook. Sitting down cross legged in one of the soft red chairs she began to write again.

Monday, September 10  
7:10 pm  
The Head's Common Room.

Draco Malfoy is the most insufferable git I have ever met. As hard as I try to be nice to him, he still can't be civil. That's all I have to say really. It's just, that boy drives me insane and I just might crack one day and we will no longer have a head boy. Haha, just kidding.

"Granger?" Hermione heard Draco ask as he walked down the stairs from his room. She quickly shut her journal and looked over the back of the chair at him.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to sound civil.

"Was there anything else that came with the package?" He asked, his eyes heavy. She glanced over at the table where the Hawk had flown and saw a small letter sitting there.

"Oh, I must of missed that. Sorry." She muttered before quickly grabbing it and taking it to him.

"Thanks." He muttered his eyes on the letter.

"Malfoy?" She asked softly. He looked at her. "Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Don't come to my room anymore tonight." He told her before walking back up the stairs and out of sight. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. There was something definitely up about that boy. She decided to peek on him, and she silently tiptoed up the stairs. But she didn't have to go far before she heard a strange sound coming from inside. Stepping closer, Hermione pressed her ear against the door and listened. The sound coming from inside that room made Hermione feel as though a hand was clenching her heart. Her entire soul hurt just listening to it.

It wasn't right to listen to Draco Malfoy cry.

Suddenly Hermione felt sick to her stomach and she had to run silently down the steps and up hers to her own room before she too began to cry. Laying on her bed moments later, dressed and ready for bed, she wondered what had made him cry like that. It had to have been something awful.

She yawned and snuggled up to her full body pillow and closed her eyes. But the sound of Malfoy crying rang through her ears, keeping her awake for many hours before drifting into her dreams and giving her the worst nightmares she has ever had.


End file.
